


Who You're Becoming

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron and Nicky talk, Andrew and Nicky get ice cream, Andrew isn't really on his meds in this one, Gen, Nicky and his Twins, Nicky and the Twins, Nicky is reminiscing, The twins work so hard, soft, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Nicky is reminiscing about the time the twins told him what they would be studying at Palmetto.





	Who You're Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the twins bonding with Nicky so here you go! Constructive criticism encouraged. (Remember: Constructive criticism and being a dick are two different things!)

Nicky sat down at the dining room table. The house was quiet- that wasn’t much of a surprise. Andrew had locked himself in his room hours ago with Neil Josten, and the same went for Aaron, though he was most likely studying. Nicky’s lips twitched up in pride. There was no way Aaron would have been studying to become a doctor if he’d stayed with Tilda or moved in with Nicky’s parents. Aaron didn’t get the whole doctor idea until it was too late to make up for his grades in his first few years of high school.

  
As he flipped through his new cookbook, Nicky thought back to the day he found out Aaron was studying in the field of medicine.

  
-

  
Nicky had been boasting about his own choice of program loudly, hoping to spark something in the twins that would get them to talk. When that didn’t work Nicky asked them straight out. Andrew laughed, not giving a response and Aaron stared at his lap in what Nicky assumed, even now, was embarrassment. It wasn’t until after dinner when Aaron approached Nicky.

  
Nicky was sitting on the back porch listening to music, looking up at the stars and thinking of everything he left in Germany. He didn’t regret it, not back then and certainly not now. Aaron had walked up and sat next to him scowling at the ground.

  
Nicky greeted him, “Hey, Aaron. Anything I can help you with?” Aaron didn’t say anything nor did he look up. Nicky smiled at him anyways and went back to looking at the stars. It was quiet for a few songs before Aaron finally spoke up.

  
When he did, it was quiet. “Medicine.” Nicky looked over in confusion.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Medicine.” Aaron said louder.

  
Nicky frowned. “Are you sick? Oh, Aaron. Why didn’t you say something sooner I could have-” Aaron interrupted rolling his eyes.

  
“I’m not sick! I’m studying medicine! You asked earlier. I want to be a doctor.” Aaron folded his arms and pretended to be pissed off. It was all an act, Nicky knew. Self preservation for when he thought Nicky would say he couldn’t do it. Nicky smiled brightly at him, though Aaron kept staring at the ground his cheeks red.

  
“That’s great Aaron. I’m so proud of you” Aaron looked up in confusion at Nicky.

“What?” Aaron asked.

  
Nicky laughed. “I said I’m proud of you. It takes a lot of hardwork and dedication to get a medical degree. But I have complete faith in you Aaron. You and Andrew are extremely hard headed-” Aaron huffed, “-but that isn’t always a bad thing. If you aren’t afraid to reach out for something I know you can get it.” Nicky said confidently. “You might not have had the best grades in high school but with this Exy scholarship you have a chance to write over them with your grades at Palmetto.” Aaron stared back quietly in shock. Nicky let him be going back to looking at the stars.

  
-

  
In the kitchen Nicky was putting together dinner - tostadas he’d decided. As he was putting them in the oven, Andrew snuck into the kitchen. He was in the fridge reaching for whipped cream. On his hand was pen ink. Andrew never wrote anything down which meant he’d been doing homework, even with Neil here. Nicky concealed his smile by turning back to the oven. “Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes.” Andrew nodded once and trotted back upstairs.

  
Nicky knew Andrew worked hard for his degree too, minus the need for studying. Getting a degree in law would be hard even for Andrew. Nicky smiled at the thought of his twins going after such challenging degrees.

  
Andrew didn’t have to study nearly as much as Aaron because of it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t putting in the effort. It was just where Nicky couldn’t see it. It was no secret that Andrew didn’t like attention, so Nicky figured he would keep this information to himself.

  
The day he found out Andrew was going to get a degree in Criminal Justice, was much different than how he found out about Aaron’s degree. Andrew wanted Nicky to drive him to the gas station to pick up more ice cream. That wasn’t surprising, so when Nicky strapped himself into Andrew’s way-too-expensive car Nicky didn’t turn down the radio. Loud music blared through the speakers and Andrew sat in the passenger seat staring out the window.

  
It took Nicky until the first stoplight to realize Andrew wasn’t medicated. He wasn’t laughing loudly and trying to lean out of the window, instead Andrew was sitting quietly with his hands folded carefully in his lap. Nicky carefully reached for the volume dial, hyperaware he was about to get slapped on the back of the hand. But when he turned the music off Andrew continued to stare out into the rain.

  
Nicky stayed silent trying to determine his options on the way to the gas station. The gas station wasn’t far from the house, so when he reached it, Nicky didn’t get in the turn lane. Andrew noticed this and turned minutely to look at Nicky out of the corner of his eye.

  
Nicky instead took them in the direction of a large marketplace another two miles down the road. The ice cream selection there was much larger than the gas station. That would be his excuse when Andrew inevitably started hollering. But he didn’t.

  
They were quiet in the grocery store as Andrew piled four different ice cream containers into his arms, far too proud to get a cart or basket. Nicky rolled his eyes and took one out of his arms. Andrew’s eyes shot daggers at him and Nicky laughed. “There’s no shame in getting a little help sometimes Andrew.” Andrew went still, staring at him thoughtfully.

  
“Criminal Justice.” Was all he said and walked out of the ice cream isle. Nicky stared after him with his mouth hung open. Andrew got in line and Nicky smiled turning to the freezer and getting a pint Andrew had decided against in favor of another flavor. Nicky rushed to get in line with Andrew and when it was time to pay, pushed Andrew’s hand to the side. Andrew watched as Nicky handed his card over to the cashier. For that, the blond glared at the floor during the transaction and refused help carrying the bags of the sweet cold stuff to the car.

  
In the car Nicky turned on the music, albeit at a lower volume than before, and didn’t speak. Andrew handled praise much differently than Aaron. Where Aaron got flustered and confused, Andrew would inevitably lash out and lock himself upstairs. So when Nicky parked the car all he said was, “I’m proud of the person you’re becoming Andrew,” and left Andrew to come inside when he was ready.

  
-

  
As usual, Nicky didn’t have to call Andrew down to diner on days when he told the blond when it would be done. Neil came down with him wearing a bright orange Palmetto hoody and laughing at Andrew. Nicky shouted up the stairs for Aaron and went back to setting out plates on the table. When everyone was finally seated, minus Kevin who was having dinner at Wymack’s, Nicky started piling food on his plate. The twins silently watched as Nicky teased Neil about his choice of sweatpants.

Nicky couldn’t be happier. Andrew had Neil, Aaron had Kaitlyn, Kevin found Wymack and Nicky was here to witness all of the wonderful progress. He might not be home in Germany right now, but he felt a little bit better about the fact that one day he’ll have to leave the Twins here. No, enough of that for now. Nicky thought shaking his head. Let’s just focus on this nice evening instead.


End file.
